Fairy Tail, Next Generation !
by Nashii
Summary: Ils ont tous disparus, laissant derrière eux leur enfants et... Luxus, devenu le maitre depuis la mort de Makarov.
1. Prologue

_**Fairy Tail, Next Génération !**_

_**Personnages : **_Trop x)

_**Genre :**_ Famille & Drama

_**Rating : **_K+

_**Résumé :**_ Ils ont tous disparus, laissant derrière eux leur enfants et... Luxus, devenu le maitre depuis la mort de Makarov.

_**Note de moi-même : **_Je commence une nouvelle fic' mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'abandonne l'autre, _''Lost and Love''_. Sur ce, bonne lecture espérant que cette idée vous plaise )

_Prologue_

Je suis Lucy Heartfillia, vous savez la blonde de Fairy Tail. Il est impossible que n'ayez pas entendus parler de moi !

Bref, je ne suis pas là pour raconter ma vie... Enfin si mais pas de cette manière-là. Il faut savoir que : Depuis les grands jeux Magiques se sont écoulé deux ans et oui, ce qui veut dire que à cette époque j'avais 19 ans.

Il faut aussi savoir que Sabertooth a était dissoute surement à cause de leurs défaite (car oui on a gagné les Grands Jeux Magiques). Donc plusieurs mages de cette guilde on rejoint la nôtre. Mais pas n'importes lesquels. Du genre... Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Yukino Aguria et une autre, qui devait avoir rejoint Saber avant qu'elle soit supprimée : Lyra Nia lys. Une petite brunette toujours habillé en bleu et en gris. En même temps sa magie c'est l'eau, oui comme notre Jubia. Les exceed des deux DragonSlayer sont entré à Fairy Tail également.

A oui, il y a aussi Jellal Fernandez qui a rejoint notre belle guilde. Qu'est devenu Crime Sorciere ? Aucunes idées... Enfin c'était souvent la pagaille entre DragonSlayer.

Passons...Ok, les nouveaux membres de Fairy Tail, j'en ai parlé, mais je ne vous ai pas parlé des nouveaux couples et familles. Du style : Jubia-Grey, Erza-Jellal, Levy-Gajeel, Lisanna-Bixrow, Evergreen-Elfman mais aussi Mirajane-Luxus, Lyra-Sting, Rogue-Yukino et pour finir Natsu et Moi. Enfin voilà quoi...

Quand je dis '' Familles '' c'est genre avec ''des petits n'enfants''. Les faux jumeaux Redfox : Yumitaka et Silver,

La fille Strauss (Evergreen-Elfman) Emiko Strauss. La fille de Lisanna et Bixrow : Lena Strauss. A cette époque-là, j'étais enceinte et Jubia aussi. Si ce n'est pas trop bien ça !? Quand Natsu a appris qu'il était le père sa réaction était simple :

_« _ Haha, c'te bonne blague...Quoi attends c'est vrai ? » _Il est vrai que c'était comique !

On a fait les familles, les couples de cette époque. Passons à un sujet qui a plombé la vie quotidienne de la guilde : La mort de Maitre Makarov. Luxus étant réintégré dans la guilde, nous avons décidé de le désigner en tant que 7e maitres de Fairy Tail puisqu'il était le Petit-Fils de Makarov, ça nous paraissait logique de le choisir à la place de Gildartz ou Macao.

Un an plus tard, mon enfant était née. Une belle petite fille ayant des cheveux rose. Tel Père, Telle Fille. C'était notre petite Lexy, Lexy Dragnir. Quelques semaines avant cela, la fille des Fullbuster était née également. Gretta elle s'appelait. Le portrait craché de son père ayant les yeux de sa mère.

Deux à trois mois plus tard c'est Mirajane et Lyra qui nous annoncèrent qu'elles étaient enceintes ainsi que Erza, décidément ça n'arrêtait pas ! Plus tard, Erza ayant accouchée d'un petit garçon, Simon elle était de nouveau enceinte (Que se passe-t-il chez les Fernandez ? o_O)

Lyra elle, avait accouchée de faux-jumeaux, Idalyp et Stone (Sting étant le pseudo d'un chanteur IRL, je me suis inspirée de ça pour créer Stone qui vient de Rolling Stones.) et enfin, notre jolie barmaid quant à elle, elle avait eu une petite fille également. Frejaa Dreyar, oui avec 2 ''a''.

Et pendant tout ce beau temps, Lisanna a eu un petit garçon : Chiaki Strauss et Jubia une 2e fille, Lynn Fullbuster. Enfin voilà quoi... C'est ma vie, et c'est bien loin d'être fini !


	2. Promesses et Agressions

_**Fairy Tail, Next Generation!**_

_**Note de moi-même :**____J'ai peu de Rewiews pour ce prologue. Ce n'est qu'un prologue, alors j'espère en avoir plus pour ce premier chapitre. Sur ce, bonne lecture :)_

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

_**Chapitre 1 : Promesses et agressions.**_

_**~ PDV ... ~**_

_J'avais 1 an. Quand ils ont tous disparus je venais d'avoir un an. Nous étions tous très jeunes à ce moment, sauf... Maitre Luxus qui au moment de la disparition était d'après lui a une réunion de maitre ou je ne sais quoi... Bref, il s'occupait de nous, il nous parlait de nos parents, il était un peu comme... Notre nourrice. Puis le temps a passé. Lentement mais il est passé quand même. Aujourd'hui, j'ai 17 ans et je suis la fille Dragnir. Lexy. Et je compte bien tous les retrouver !_

_**~ PDV extérieur ~**_

**« _ Yumi', j'vais te faire la peau ! »** Hurla la fille Dragnir.

**« _ Essaye un fois pour voir la naine, je te montrerais ce qu'est la famille Redfox » **Répondit la Yumitaka. Elle n'était pas très grande avait des cheveux plutôt courts noirs et deux mèches grises devant. Elle était habillait d'une robe grise et blanche.

**« _ Moi ? Naine ? Tu vas me le payer !** » Rétorqua-t-elle en se jetant sur la fille de Gajil et Lévy. Elles se bâtèrent pendant au moins cinq minutes jusqu'à une personne qui paraissait plus jeune que les autre se dirigea vers les deux rivales. Cette personne eu une belle aura noire. Les cheveux très longs, et bleus avec une mèche rouge dans l'arrière de cheveux attachée par une belle natte. Elle cramponna les deux folles pour les mettre toute les deux de leur côté.

**« _ Katarina ! J'ai des comptes à régler avec cette gamine alors laisse-nous ! »** Hurla la brune.

**« _ Certainement pas, vous vous battez pourquoi encore »** Répondit la dite Katarina.

**« _Parce que ! Elles sont toujours comme ça » **Annonça une voix masculine et narquoise.

**« _Ah, Silver s'il te plaît fais quelque chose pour ta sœur ! » **Continua Kata'.

**« _ Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, je compte au contraire me battre avec la petite Dragnir. »**

**« _ Cool, un combat entre DragonSlayer ! »**Poursuivi une autre voix arrogante venu de l'autre côté du bar. Grande, blonde (clair) une robe jaune clair et or. Avec un tatouage rouge foncé sur chaque joue. {Si les descriptions sont confuses dites le moi}. Le portrait craché de l'ancienne barmaid de leur guilde. Cette fille avait fait cette réflexion car oui, Lexy et Silver étaient des chasseurs de Dragon. L'une DragonSlayer Stellaire, l'autre de l'argent liquide. C'était d'ailleurs les seuls dans Fairy Tail sans compter Luxus le Maitre. Suite à cette annonce, tout le monde s'attroupa autour du petit groupe en pagaille. Certain criaient le prénom de la fille Dragnir, d'autres celui du fils Redfox. Katarina et Yumitaka s'était faites retirées de force par le reste de la guilde.

Quand soudain, deux filles surgirent de la foule. La plus grande avait les cheveux courts et noirs en batailles avec des yeux bleus et la plus jeune des cheveux mi- long les yeux noirs. Elles se mirent entre les deux DragonSlayers pour les empêcher de se battre la énième fois de la journée.*

**« _ Ca va pas non ! Vous allez vraiment vous battre maintenant ? »** Demanda la bleue.

**« _ Et c'est vous qui allez nous en empêcher ? Les Fullbuster ? »** Demanda Silver d'un air moqueur.

**« _ Parfaitement,** rétorqua la 2e, **et tu ne nous fait absolument pas peur ! »**

**« _ Dans ce cas-là, tu es la prochaine sur la liste Gretta et ensuite si Lynn le veut elle sera la suivante. » **Répondit le DragonSlayer d'argent.

**« _ N'importe quoi, Redfox ! Y'aura pas de suivant puisque je vais te mettre ta raclée de ta vie ! »** Vociféra Lexy.

A la fin de cette phrase, un homme plus vieux que les autres s'interposa dans l'affront. C'était Maitre Luxus. Il les regarda d'un air mi- déçu, mi- fâché par la réaction de ses protégés.

**« _ Vous êtes comme nos parents les gamins... Et je suppose que vous changerez jamais, comme eux avant qu'ils ne disparaissent... »**A ses mots, tout la guilde fit une triste mine, en parler les déprimé. Certain ayant connus ou pas les disparus laissèrent échapper une fine larme. Les rivaux ne se regardaient plus et baissaient la tête. Quant aux sœurs Fullbuster elles se dirigèrent chacune à leurs occupations comme le reste des supporters.

Lexy tourna les talons pour partir en courant en direction de la sortie du QG. Certes elle était triste, mais ne voulait pas le montrer. Elle s'orienta vers le parc. Arrivée à ce dernier, elle s'appuya sur le plus gros cerisier du sanctuaire naturel. Elle s'asseye pour ensuite ramener ses genoux sur sa poitrine. En y callant sa tête et enfin pouvoir pleurer tranquillement.

Rien que de penser à ses parents, ne la faisait tomber qu'en sanglots. Environ 5 à 10 minutes, une main se posa sur l'épaule de la rousse. Elle releva la tête et vit Simon il l'avait suivi tout de même légèrement inquiet. Le fils d'Erza et Jellal et la sœur de Katarina. Il s'asseye également à côté de la fille Dragnir pour un petit sourire d'affection. Il avait les cheveux rouges écarlates et les pointes bleues, il avait aussi un petit tatouage sous l'œil comme son père.

**« _ On les retrouva Lexy... je te le promets.** » Dit Simon d'un ton calme après l'avoir prise dans les bras pour la rassurer.

Plus tard, la DragonSlayer ne pleurait plus, elle riait et ne vit plus le temps passer. Il faisait déjà nuit noir. Elle se releva, fit quelques pas pour se dégourdir et se dirigea en direction de chez elle. Simon, quant à lui, il la regardait partir.

**« _Du moins j'espère qu'on les retrouvera****, **il releva la tête et vit le ciel noir peuplé d'astres brillantes, **ou êtes-vous, papa, maman, ou êtes-vous ? » **Il baissa la tête. Et partit du parc pour se diriger vers la guilde.

_**~PDV Lexy~**_

Sim' était vraiment un pote. En environ une petite demi-heure il m'avait remonté le morale. Je me dirigeai dans une rue assez étroite et je me rendis compte assez rapidement que cette allée je ne l'avais jamais empruntée dans le passé.

Plus je m'avançais dans la ruelle, plus il faisait sombre. Quand soudain, malgré l'obscurité inquiétante, je réussi à sentir une odeur de danger et une odeur malfaisante. Sauf que je ne vis rien devant. Je me retournai d'un coup sec pour voir une silhouette. J'aperçu simplement le sourire narquois de la personne, ce qui me fit réagir. Il me voulait du mal mais pour quoi ? J'eu tout juste le temps de sauver ma peau en esquivant son attaque... M*rde c'était un mage.

Il m'attaqua alors avec une espèce de sphère violette. Il enchaina cette attaque à plusieurs reprises pour ensuite disparaitre et réapparaitre derrière moi. Il maitrisait aussi les téléportations. Ça s'annonçait mal. Je tentais tant bien que mal de l'attaquer avec quelques poings étoilés seulement l'agresseur semblait vraiment bien entrainé suite à ses esquives plutôt bien réussites. Il se jeta alors sur moi, mais j'avais prévu cette attaque. Alors je lui mis un coup de genou dans le menton. Je ne pus voir l'expression de son visage à cause de la noirceur de l'endroit mais je savais qu'il souffrait car il se frottait à l'endroit où le choc avait était produit.

Il continua m'attaquer avec ses sphère étranges et moi avec mes attaques digne d'une DragonSlayers seulement a un certain moment, je fus à court de magie. Mais mon agresseur semblait être encore en pleine forme. Il disparaissait, réapparaissait pour ensuite de nouveau disparaitre. Cette fois il avait disparus pour réapparaitre à ma droite et me donner un coup de bien ce qui me fis valser contre un mur et me laisser à moitié inconsciente, je m'allongeai alors sur le ventre pour éviter de souffrir. Je l'entendais...Il s'approchait, il s'arrêta à mon niveau, se baissa, pour ensuite attraper une de mes mèches de cheveux et me regarder toujours avec ce sourire insupportable.

**« _ Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on a dit...Tu ressembles beaucoup à tes parents...Surtout à ta mère pour le physique et a ton père pour la façon d'attaquer. On se reverra Dragnir. »** Il émit un rire sarcastique pour disparaitre une bonne fois pour toute. Il connaissait alors mes parents, cette enflure, je le retrouverais aussi ! Avant de m'évanouir, je sentis quelques odeurs familières. J'entendis deux personnes hurler mon prénom et me soulever. Puis après... Tout se troubla.

_**~ Fin du premier Chapitre. ~**_

_**Je vous laisse dans le suspense )**_

_**Comme vous avez les prénoms de tous les enfants, vous pouvez essayer de trouver qui ça peut être sachant qu'ils sont deux !**_

_**Alors qui est ce mec qui a agressé Lexy ?**_

_**Qui sont ses sauveurs ?**_

_**Bisous tout le gens :) **_

_**Nashii.**___


	3. Révélations et Propositions

_**Fairy Tail, Next Génération !**_

_**Chapitre 2 : Révélations et Propositions**_

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

_Avant de m'évanouir, je sentis quelques odeurs familières. J'entendis deux personnes hurler mon prénom et me soulever. Puis après... Tout se troubla._

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

_**PDV ...**_

Deux heures... Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'elle était là, allongée dans le lit aux draps et aux oreillers blancs. Si avec ma sœur, Idalype et moi n'avions pas était là pour la trouver, elle serait surement déjà morte à l'heure qu'il est. Deux longues heures que j'attendais sur un fauteuil à côté de son lit, deux heures que je la fixais. Maitre Luxus entra dans la pièce suivi de Lynn. La fille Fullbuster étant mage maitrisant la musique, elle connaissait quelques notes pouvant régénérer les blessures superficielles. Apres avoir fait usage de ses sort elle s'asseye à côté de moi pour me lancer un regard affectif.

**« _ Comment va-t-elle ? »** Demanda Luxus.

**« _Elle va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, Stone... »** Apres avoir dit cette phrase et à l'entente de mon prénom, je relevai la tête et Lynn termina sa phrase :

**« _Tu devrais aller te reposer, je vois que tu es complètement crevé je vais veiller sur Lexy. »**

**« _Je ne peux pas la laisser toute seul- ****» **Je me coupai la parole tout moi-même. Enfin, Stone réfléchi si Lynn veut que j'aille me reposer c'est qu'elle va rester... Voilà ce que c'est de ne pas dormir de la nuit. En même temps, cela m'aurai du bien de dormir au moins trois-quatre heures.

**« _Merci Lynn. »** Dis-je simplement avant de tourner les talons en direction de la sortie suivi de Maitre Luxus.

_**x Plus Tard dans la journée qui suivait x**_

_**~ PDV Lexy ~**_

Etais-je morte ? Nan, impossible, j'ai étais secouru par ... Qui ? Ou je me trouvais à présent ? J'entrouvris mon œil noisette gauche pour le refermé pour cause de luminosité trop haute. Il fallait que je le fasse alors je ouvris d'un seul coup mes deux yeux. Et je vis, dos à moi une personne ayant des cheveux bleus descendant en cascade dans son dos, qui préparé apparemment des soins ... Pour moi ? Elle se retourna et je vis Lynn avec deux flacons contenant un liquide vert clair. Etais-ce elle qui m'avait sauvée ? Non elle n'aurait pas pu me soulever et me transporter jusqu'à la guilde et puis, ce n'était pas son odeur.

**« _Ah, Lexy, comment vas-tu ? »**

**« _ Hum, bien... je suppose. »**

Elle me fit un joli sourire dont elle en avait le secret avant de déposer les deux flacons sur la table de nuit qui se trouvait à proximité de moi.

**« _ Sais-tu qui m'a sauvé ? » **Me renseignais-je.

**« _ Oui, c'est Stone et Idalype, il rentraient de mission lorsqu'ils t'ont vu. »**

**« _ Quoi ?! Eucliffe m'ont sauvé ? Olala, il va encore me rabâcher ca pendant au moins deux semaines ! »** M'exclamais-je ne me redressant de mon lit.

Lynn fronça les sourcils.

**« _ Estime toi heureuse qu'ils t'ai retrouvés ! »**

Je croisai les bras telle une gamine de cinq ans. C'est vrai, je leurs devaient beaucoup mais Eucliffe !

Bref... Il fallait que je bouge ! J'en avais marre de rester là dans un lit de l'infirmerie. Je me mis sur le bord du lit quand je sentis une grosse douleur sur mes cotes. Je soulevai mon tee-shirt blanc pour voir un bleu, énorme. Je fis mine d'ignorer la douleur me redressa et sortie de la pièce quand la mage bleue _(OMG, je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais oublié de vous dire les magies des enfants ! #BOULETTEUH# bon tant pis je préciserais tout à la fin du chapitre# Gomeeeeen#)_ se mit en travers de mon chemin m'empêchant de passer.

**« _ Tu dois te reposer Lexy ! »**

**« _ Je vais mieux, laisse-moi passer ! ****»** Répondis-je en la fusillant du regard.

**« _ Je ne peux pas ! »**

**« _ Si, alors pousse-toi ! »**

**« _ Si maitre Luxus apprend que je t'ai laissé sortir je vais -» **Je coupai la poussant pour ensuite saisir la poignée. Elle ne fit rien, elle ne me retenait pas. Quoi j'étais si impressionnante que ça ? Je descendis les marche du pour me rendre au rez-de-chaussée. Tous les regards de la guilde étaient braqués sur moi. Je me dirigeai vers le bar, m'asseye sur le tabouret le plus près. Je commandai à Frejaa un vert de soda quand soudain une main se posa sur mon épaule gauche. Une vague impression de déjà-vu si vous voulez mon avis. Je me retournai vivement quand je vis Simon (Encore).

**« _ Tu- Tu ne m'en veut pas Lexy ? »** Bredouilla-t-il.

**« _A propos de ? »**

**« _ Hier, j'aurais dus te raccompagner chez toi et non te laisser partir seule. » **

**« _Qu'est que tu racontes ? Ce n'est pas ta faute, je me suis pas préparée et ...Olala si je le retrouve celui-là je vais lui faire sa fête ! »** Achevais-je.

Frejaa, Simon ainsi que Gretta et Silver qui se trouvaient à proximité de moi, émirent chacun un petit rire.

**« _ Lexy, hier quand nous parlions,** commença Sim', **je t'avais promis qu'on les retrouverait, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« _ Oui et alors ? »**

**« _ Et si, nous partions maintenant ? »**

Les membres de la guilde nous fixaient de nouveau.

**« _QUOI ?! Maintenant ? »**Beuglais-je, suivi de Silver, Gretta et Frejaa

**« _Vous voulez les retrouver ou pas ? »** Insista le fils Fernandez.  
**« _Oui... mais »** Débuta Gretta

**« _Bah allons-y alors »** Annonça Simon.

**« _ Je te suis Sim' » **Informais-je

Il esquissa un petit rictus.

**« _Moi aussi »** Cette voix venait de l'étage. Plusieurs personne relevèrent la tête pour voir Lynn, appuyait contre la rambarde de l'escalier.

**« _Si Lynn y va, je vous suis aussi alors »** Répondit sa sœur.

En fin de compte notre équipe était composée de : Katarina, Simon, Lynn, Gretta, Silver, Yumi', Idalype, Stone, Frejaa et moi. Je me rendis dans le bureau de maitre Luxus suivis de sa fille.

**« _ Master, nous partons. »** Prévins-je tout simplement.

**« _Ah oui ? Puis-je savoir où ? Et quand ? »** Répliqua maitre Luxus.

**« _Bien sûr, nous partons a la recherche de nos parents, dans... environ 2H30 vois 3H si il y a des retards. »**

**« _ Lexy ! Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il était impossible de mettre la main dessus ! Nous sommes partit à plusieurs reprises déjà, sans aucuns succès et que des blessés ! »** Vociféra le Maitre.

**« _ Master, je suis désolée mais pour cette fois je vous désobéis. » **Rétorquais-je.

**« _Frejaa, tu-tu pars aussi ? »** Cria Luxus

**« _Oui, je veux retrouver maman même si je suis gravement blessée je veux savoir si elle est en vie ou non. »** Répondit la fille du Maitre.

**« _Je ne vous la permet pas ! »**

**« _ Dans ce cas, **engageais-je,**faisons un marché »**

**« _Je t'écoute Dragnir »** Riposta le DragonSlayer de foudre.

**« _ Si nous rentrons sans les moindres parents, sans la moindre nouvelle, vous devriez me bannir, mais seulement moi. » **Finissais-je.

Il réfléchissait pendant quelques secondes pour hocher la tête.

Nous ressortîmes de la pièce. Frejaa m'agrippa au niveau du col pour me coller contre le mur.

**« _Mais t'es complètement malade ou quoi ?! »**

**« _Bah quoi ? »**

**« _Est ce que ça t'arrive de réfléchir imbécile ! »** Hurla la blonde.

**« _Rhum, Frejaa, je te rappelle que c'est pour qu'on puisse partir retrouver nos parents que j'ai fait ça, et je sais qu'on va les retrouver »**

**« _ Et si ce n'est pas le cas il va te virer ! »**

**« _Si c'est pas le cas, tant pis pour moi »**

**«_ Abrutie ! J'espère pour toi qu'on les retrouvera ! »**

**« _ De toute façon si on les retrouve il n'osera pas me virer »** Dis-je ayant un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Elle me lâcha, et nous repartîmes en direction de nos occupations. Moi je me dirigeai vers Simon pour lui annonçais l'accord du maitre.

**« _ Il est d'accord ? »** Demanda-t-il.

**« _ Oui. »**

**« _ Sérieusement ? La dernière fois il n'avait pas accepté aussi facilement. »**

**« _Nous... avons fait un marché »** Répliquais-je

**« _Huhn ? Comment ça ? »**

**« _J'ai dit que si nous ne ramenions de parents ou la moindre nouvelle des parents... Il devrait me bannir »**

**« _Quoi !? Mais ce n'était même pas ton idée ! » **Brailla Simon.

**« _ C'était soit ça, soit on ne partait pas ! »**

**« _ Et si on trouve rien ça t'arrive de réfléchir avec ta tête ?! »**

**« _ Tient c'est bizarre j'ai une vague impression de déjà vu ! » **Plaisantais-je.

**« _Bordel Lexy ! »**

**« _C'est bon Sim' détends-toi »**

**« _Que je me détende ... Roh puis tu fais ce que tu veux après tout. » **Marmonna Simon.

**« _ On part ce soir. Tu devrais aller préparer tes affaires. »** Conseillais-je

**« _Hm.. »** Grogna le mage aux cheveux rouges et bleus

Le soir même tout le monde était présent devant les portes de la guilde

, ayant chacun un petit bagage sous la main. Nous prîmes une diligence en direction de la gare. Silver et moi étions K.O. pendant ces 20 bonnes minutes. Nous étions maintenant dans le train en direction d'Orks. Il était bien connus que dans cette ville y avait la plus grande bibliothèque de Fiore.

**« _ J'en ai-ai ma-arre de ses tran-spo-re »** Balbutiais-je.

**« _ Tu fais pitié à voir Dragnir » **Ricana Yumitaka.

**« _ La-la Fer-ferme ton frè-re est d-dans le meme é-éta que moi je te-te ra-rappelle. »**

**« _ Oui mais c'est mon frère, toi je ne peux pas te blairer »**

**« _ Je-je vais t-te fai-re t-ta fête saleté ! »**

**« _ Arrête Yumi' »** Intervint Katarina.

**« _ On voit qui est le plus résistant des deux DragonSlayer »** Rigola Idalype.

**« _ Je suis pour une fois d'accord avec toi, et pour moi c'est Lexy car Silver et déjà en train de baver sur le sol » **Continua Frejaa

Ils rigolèrent. Au moins étaient en pleine forme et pas stressés.

Nous arrivâmes ENFIN à Orks... Nous orientâmes alors vers la bibliothèque pour y faire nos recherches.

_**~Fin du Chapitre 2~**_

_**Je suis désolée pour les magies j'ai a peu près pensées a tout, sauf a ca **_

_**Donc : **_

_**Lexy : DragonSlayer Stellaire**_

_**Simon : Epée magiques**_

_**Katarina : Magie Céleste (la même que Jellal)**_

_**Lynn : Magie de la musique**_

_**Gretta : Magie de la neige**_

_**Yumitaka : Magie des miroirs**_

_**Silver : DragonSlayer de l'argent liquide**_

_**Stone: Light maker (meme**__** magie**____**que**__** grey **__**mais**__**... en **__**lumière**__** x))**_

_**Idalype : Magie de l'eau (comme sa mère et Jubia)**_

_**Et Frejaa : Elements Soul (Même magie que sa mère sauf qu'elle se change de forme selon l'élément voulu. Son éléments principale est la foudre évidemment 3)**_

_**Bref voilà )**_

_**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Rewiews pleaaz :)**_


	4. Chambre 666, indices et carnages

_**Fairy Tail, Next Génération !**_

_**Chapitre 2 : Chambre 666. Cet indice.**_

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

Nous arrivâmes ENFIN à Orks... Nous orientâmes alors vers la bibliothèque pour y faire nos recherches.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

_**PDV Lexy :**_

Pendant que nos amis cherchaient des renseignements sur la disparition de nos parents, Idalype, Frejaa et moi, nous nous prélassions dans des poufs qui étaient normalement destinés aux lecteurs ou autre. Les livres, lire ou ce genre de choses ne nous intéressés guère.

**« _ Sinon, vous comptez nous aider au bout d'un moment ? »** S'interrogea Gretta.

**« _Franchement...Non. »** Répondit Idalype en mettant ses mains derrière sa tête.

**« _ Ça ne m'intéresse pas tout ça. »** Continua Frejaa

**« _Ok, mais on est en train de tout faire tout seuls là ! »** Cria Yumitaka.

**« _ Et ? »** Demandais-je ayant un sourire grand comme le monde.

**« _ Forcément,** débuta Kata', **quand il n'y a pas de rapport avec la baston, il n'y a plus personne n'est-ce pas ? » **

**« _ Baston ? Ou ça ?! »** Nous hurlâmes ses quelques mots toutes les trois en même temps.

**« _ Que-est ce que je disais, vous faites presque peur les filles. » **Continua Katarina

Ces dernières phrases, fit rire les autres membres de la guilde. Les heures passaient et sans les moindres résultats. Frejaa dormait, et Idalype et moi nous parlions, les autres...Cherchaient. Soudain, Lynn s'égosilla en hurlant un « Trouvé ! » du haut de son échelle afin d'atteindre les livres les plus hauts. Frejaa s'était réveillée en sursaut, et nous autre, nous nous retournâmes vers la mage musicale. Elle nous adressa un beau sourire pour après tendre un vieux bouquin vert et noir.

**« _Il s'appelle : Les disparitions de mages de l'année **_**X-794.**__** »**_ Dit Lynn.

**« _ Bien, nous pourrons commencer par ça alors »** Proposa Simon

Yumi' chercha dans son petit sac noir ridicule ses lunettes de vents. Elle les sortit, les enfila et arracha presque l'ouvrage des mains de la fille Fullbuster. Nous nous rapprochâmes tous un peu de la mage aux miroirs qui nous lisait les chapitres concernant les guildes. Elle chercha... pour tomber enfin sur une rubrique contenant deux à trois pages sur notre ligue Fairy Tail. Redfox nous déchiffra cette partie :

**« _ Je cite : ''**_**Dans l'année X-794, plusieurs mages de Fairy Tail on disparut, parmi eux se trouvait : Lucy et Natsu Dragnir, Juvia et Grey Fullbuster, Jellal et Erza Fernandez, le couple Gajeel Redfox et Levy MacGarden, Lyra et Sting Eucliffe et la star Mirajane Dreyar. Ils auraient disparus d'après les journalistes, suite à un enlèvement. Les ravisseurs ont surement étaient aidé par un sort de téléportation. Depuis le jour du 4 mai 794, personne n'a la moindre nouvelle de ses mages laissant derrière eux leurs enfants et Luxus Dreyar devenus maintenant le maitre de la guilde. '' **_**Fin de citation. »**

**« _ Ça ne va pas beaucoup nous aider car on sait déjà à peu près tout. »** Annonça Stone les mains dans les poches.

**« _ C'est pas faux. »** Termina Silver.

**« _ Un-Un sort de téléportation ? »** Demandais-je.

**« _ Oui c'est qui est écrit pourquoi ? »** Rétorqua Idalype

**« _ La personne qui m'a agressé l'autre soir, il utilisé des sort de téléportations également. »** Finissais-je.

**« _Voilà qui est très intéressant Lexy ! Est-ce que tu te rappelles de l'odeur de ce mec ? » **Réclama Gretta.

**« _ La tout de suite je ne pourrais la décrire, mais je la retrouve, je saurais que cette enflure ! » **Avertis-je le point gauche dans ma main droite.

**« _ Enfin tu sers à quelque chose Dragnir ! »** Ironisa Yumitaka.

**« _Stooop ! Ca va encore mal finir alors vous vous arrêtez là ! »** S'exclama Katarina ayant une aura noire au-dessus de la tête.

**« _ Je vais te faire ta fête des qu'on aura retrouvé nos parents ! »** Menaçais-je.

**«_ Mais oui, mais oui on verra ca gamine ! »** Acheva la brune.

Ce fut la phrase de trop. Kata, nous frappa à coup de pied ce qui firent valser a l'autre bout de la bibliothèque. Elle se retourna pour voir le reste de ses amis stupéfiaient. Elle faisait vraiment très peur cette fille.

**« _ Il y en a d'autre qu'il veulent se battre ?! » **S'écria Katarina.

**« _ Nooon ! »** Répondit le reste du groupe.

**« _Bien... Alors on continus les recherches ! Et tout le monde ! » **

**« _ Ou-Oui ! »**

Plus tard dans la journée, Idalype nous annonça qu'il valait mieux dormir dans la ville d'Orks au lieu de reprendre la route à la recherche d'autres infos. Nous nous orientâmes alors vers l'auberge la plus proche. Il s'appelait « Le Platoon » étrange comme prénom je trouve. Nous a Fairy Tail, nous avions des goûts de luxe, c'était quand même un 4 étoiles ! Nous prîmes une chambre pour Simon et Kata la démone, une pour Idalype et Stone, une pour Gretta et Lynn, une pour les abrutis Redfox, une chambre pour Frejaa et une pour moi, et que pour moi ! Je déposai mes affaires dans ma chambre dans les tons rouges et or, enfin mon sac. Pour après m'étaler en étoile sur mon lit en baldaquin rouge et or également. Sans m'en apercevoir je m'endormis, comme une grosse larve. J'avais roupillé quoi 1H sans prendre de douche ni me changer, ni manger... Et j'avais pourtant la dalle ! Mais je devais entre carrément plus fatiguée. Je me relevai en sursaut après avoir sentis une odeur étrange. J'ouvris les yeux, et je vis la fenêtre de ma chambre ouvert. Je m'en approchai avec méfiance tout de même. Je m'appuyai sur le bord de la lucarne pour me pencher au-dessus en voir... Absolument rien. Ceci-dit, il faisait bien noir, mais je ne sentais rien et je n'entendais rien non plus. Etrange.

Je refermai la fenêtre et me dirigeai vers la sortie de la pièce. J'avais froid. Je cramponnai ma veste en jean qui pendouillait sur la chaise de bureau et je sortis. Zut, c'était quelle chambre celle des Eucliffe ? Sachant que celle des Fernandez était la 641, eux devait être la 642. Je toquai. Suspense... Raté ! Un jeune homme m'ouvra la porte, il avait les cheveux brun en batailles et les yeux bleus _***Pas trop mal d'ailleurs*,**_il portait un gilet noir et bleu foncé avec un Tee-Shirt gris en dessous. En bas, il avait pantalon noir aussi et des chaussures de la même couleur. Décidément ce mec aimait le noir.

**« _ C'est pour quoi ? Service-Room ? »** Demanda-t-il la main dans ses cheveux charbons

Kôôôôôa ? J'avais la gueule pour le service-room ? Avec mon jean tout troué et tout délavé ? Et mon haut qui était un simple débardeur gris clair troué également.

**« _ Le service-room ? C'est une blague ? Enfin bref... Je me suis trompée de chambre veuillez m'excuser. »** Répondis-je sur un ton blasée.

**« _ Au revoir alors. »** Il me claqua la porte au nez ! Mais quel caractère de m*rde Enfin moi j'dis ça je suis pareille. Je me retournai pour chercher la bonne chambre. Je toquai à la porte suivante. La 644 j'entendis un léger grincement avant d'apercevoir une vieille femme vêtue à la façon... d'une vieille femme.

**« _ Excusez-moi, je me suis trompé de chambre »** M'excusais-je.

**« _Il n'y pas de soucis mon enfant. »** Me répondit-elle

Je tournai les talons pour la deuxième fois de l'heure. J'enchainai les mauvaises portes pour ensuite tomber sur la dernière de la file la 666. Je toquai une énième fois pour entendre ce même grincement. Je vis de nouveau un homme. Ce dernier avait les cheveux de couleur doré et les yeux bruns. _***absolument magnifique également***_. Il m'adressa un joli sourire tout en s'appuyant sur l'encadrement de la porte ce qui me fit rougir.

**« _Tu me cherchais chérie ? »** Me demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'arrogance da ses paroles.

**« _ Euuh... No-on, excusez-moi je me suis trompée de porte. » **Bredouillais-je.

**« _ Comme tu veux ma grande, tu sais ou me trouver si t'a un problème.** » Répondit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je tournai les talons... Encore. Et j'entendis la porte se refermer derrière moi. Ils étaient ou bon sang ? Attendez... Cette voix... Cette odeur... Etais-ce... ? je me retourna de nouveau pour ouvrir la porte 666 en grand et voir ... La pièce totalement vide. Pas de doutes ce mec était le mec qui utilisait cette magie à deux balles. Le lâche ! Au moins, je savais à quoi il ressemblait. Cheveux dorés, yeux bruns... L'enflure. Se montrer devant moi alors qu'il avait un rapport avec nos parents. Enfin... Je devais trouver les autres ! Mais ils étaient ou bordel ?

J'entendis plus loin une porte se claquer. Je courra jusqu'à cette dernière pour voir... Le beau brun de tout à l'heure ! Raaaah ! J'en avais ras-le-bol ! Je retournai à ma chambre... Espérant que les abrutis viennent me voir. Dix minutes allongée sur mon lit bien moelleux ... Et enfin ! Quelqu'un toque à ma porte ! C'était Stone. Je me redressai pour finir assise en tailleur sur le lit.

**« _ Entre »**

**« _Ça va ? T'a l'air stressé. »**

**« _ Hein ? Bah... Je viens de croiser le mec qui m'agressée »**

**« _ Quoi ? Et tu ne l'as pas chopé ? »** Enchaina –t-il.

**« _J'ai pas pu, j'ai réagis seulement après m'être souvenu de cette voix et quand je suis retournée à sa chambre, il avait disparus ! Je suis désolée »** Je fini ma phrase avec ses quelques mots pour ensuite baisser la tête et voir mes cuisses. Il s'asseye à cote de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras et m'embrasser sur le crane. Quelques minutes après, je m'endormis, laissant le calme régner dans la pièce.

_**~ PDV Stone ~**_

Attendez... Elle dormait là ? Oh m*rde... Et je fais comment moi ? Ok, cette fille était pas mal mais ... Hey Stone réveille-toi la ! Bon je fais quoi ? Je la laisse dormir ? Je dors avec elle ? Je m'en vais ? En fin de compte, je fini par m'assoupir et dormir, non dans les bras de Morphée mais dans ceux de Lexy...

Le matin venu la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. C'était tous les autres... On était dans la m*rde tous les deux...

_**~ PDV Lexy ~**_

La porte s'ouvrit, j'étais dans les bras de Stone... Moi j'dis, foutage de gu*ule pour l'année. Idalype se dressée devant la porte. Heureusement, si ça avait était Les Redfox ou les Fullbuster ça aurait une autre musique. Seulement la fille Eucliffe semblait... Terrifiée.

**« _ Ca va Ida' ? »** Demanda Stone inquiet tout en se relevant du lit.

**« _ Lynn et Gretta, se sont faites battue pendant la nuit.** » Bafouilla la dite Ida'.

**« _Qu-Quoi ? »** M'apeurais-je.

~Fin du Chapitre 3~

Bon, c'est facile, qui est le mec qui les a tabassées ?

Un p'tit Rewiews pour la route ? Ca 'encourage :)

Zoubii mes p'tit chéris

_**Nashii. **_


	5. Rencontre, soutien et découverte

_**Fairy Tail, Next Génération !**_

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

_**Moshiiiiii pour ce qui lise mon histoire :D C'est gentiil.**_

_**Je remercie énormément Zooqa, il m'a tellement aidé pour les prénoms (J'ai galéré !)**_

_**Et désolée si j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire je m'en excuse.**_

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

_**Rencontre, soutient et découverte.**_

**« _ Ca va Ida' ? »** Demanda Stone inquiet tout en se relevant du lit.

**« _ Lynn et Gretta, se sont faites battue pendant la nuit.** » Bafouilla la dite Ida'.

**« _Qu-Quoi ? »** M'apeurais-je.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

_**~PDV Lexy~**_

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'habiller, Stone et Idalype étant déjà partis de ma chambre j'enfilai un simple haut de maillot de bain gris de chez Heart-Kreuz avec mon beau jean tout troué. Je saisis mes bottes blanches et rouge dans la foulée et tout en courant je m'attachai les cheveux en tresse sur le côté droit. Je traversai le couloir pour arriver à la chambre 411. Je vis déjà, la porte explosée qu'a un seul endroit... Au milieu un cercle, un simple cercle faisant environ la taille de ma main. J'ouvris la porte, et je vis et dans leur lits, les filles allongées couvertes de bleus et de coupures superficielles. Frejaa étant assise sur le lit de Lynn et déjà sur les lieux avait commencée à les soigner, du moins les plaies les moins importantes. J'entrai dans la pièce et commençai à examiner le coin. Je m'approchai de leur fenêtre d'ailleurs ouverte. Et à côté, sur le bureau, je vis un bout de papier déchiré et plié en deux. Je l'attrapai et je le déroulai. J'aperçu une fine écriture. Une écriture de femme, ou alors le mec avait une écriture très... Efféminée. Sur cette petite feuille, il y avait écrit :

''_**Si vous lisez ce papier, c'est que vous l'avez trouvé évidemment. J'espère que mon petit cadeau vous a fait plaisir, car moi ce fus un bon amusement de battre ses deux moins que rien. Elles sont aussi pitoyables que leurs parents, que tous vos parents. Sinon, j'ai un message pour Dragnir : Si tu me cherches tu sais ou me trouver ! Sur ce, a très bientôt bande de naze'' **_

Je lâchai ce papier, pour rester ensuite figée. C'était cette enflure ! Qui avait fait ça ! Je m'appuyai contre le bureau pour ne pas tomber à genoux. Tous ce que je voulais faire, c'était pleurer, le tuer et crier. Mes pensées se résumées à ça. Pris par la colère, je cassai le bureau déjà mal en point suite à la seconde agression de cet enfoiré. Stone, Idalype et les autres se retournèrent pour me voir littéralement en pleine exaspération.

_**~PDV Stone ~**_

Elle venait de casser ce pauvre bureau qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Elle se retourna, des larmes de colères et de haines dévalaient ses joues roses. Les poings serrés. Elle baissa la tête et ramassa ce bout de papier, qui avait dû la mettre en rogne. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie toujours la tête orientée vers le sol. Au moment où elle me frôla, je sentis une énorme aura de puissance autour d'elle. A mon avis Katarina, Idalype, Silver et Yumi' avait dû la sentir également car ils la laissèrent tous passer sans broncher. Tous, sauf cet abrutis de Fernandez qui se mit en travers de son chemin. Elle releva la tête, doucement, sa frange lui cachant un œil ne lui empêchait pas d'être absolument terrifiante. Il fronça les sourcils ayant une lueur de sarcasme.

**« _Pousse-toi Simon »** Dit-elle froidement toujours autant effrayante.

**« _Non. »** Répondit-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

**« _Non ? »** Répéta la fille Dragnir en relevant la tête doucement. Elle me tournait peut-être le dos, mais vu l'expression du visage de Simon, elle devait vraiment avoir un regard monstrueux.

**« _Pourquoi, je devrais me pousser ? Tu voudrais te charger de lui et nous on t'attendrait la a rien faire pour t'aider ? »** Enchaina le mage aux épées.

**« _Gretta et Lynn ont besoin d'êtres soign-» **Frejaa la coupa, elle se releva pour s'avancer d'un pas vers la rousse _**(Oui Lexy n'a pas vraiment les cheveux roses, il sont plus orangés #rose + blond :P# ) **_

**« _Leurs blessures ne sont pas importantes, elles seront rétablies d'ici deux-trois jours. »** Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Lexy et lui adressa un rictus affectif.

**« _Attends, deux-trois jours, mais ne part pas toute seule. »** Acheva la fille du Maitre.

La DragonSlayer eu les larmes aux yeux, elle orienta son regard vers nous on lui faisait tous un gros sourire sauf les Redfox qui ne supportaient pas les Dragnir et... Gretta et Lynn _**#STUPIDE !#**_

Elle pleurait, elle en avait besoin. Elle voulut écraser les genoux mais une personne l'en empêchait, cette personne n'était d'autre que Miss Dreyar !

Elle la sera dans ses bras. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment amies !

**« _Très bien,** commença Lexy en essuyant les larmes de ses joues,**ce qui veulent venir ou rester faites ce que vous voulait, mais moi je m'occupe de l'enfo*iré ! » **

A ces mots les Redfox se regardèrent, légèrement blasés.

**« _Nous venons... Mais j'espère pour toi qu'il y aura des sbires à dégommer, sinon c'est ta face d'ange que je vais aplatir ! »** Menaça Silver le poing près à frapper. Le premier truc qui le contrarié.

**« _On vient aussi ! »** Crièrent Simon et Idalype ensemble. La DragonSlayer hocha la tête, et tourna son regard vers Katarina et moi.

**« _Je vais rester avec Frejaa pour l'aider à soigner les filles, je compte sur vous » **Elle fit un clin d'œil au volontaires qui s'attroupèrent autour de la fille Dragnir.

**«_Je vais venir aussi. »** Continuais-je.

**« _Bien, alors allons-y ? »** Termina Simon enthousiaste

**« _Nous vous rejoindrons quand les filles seront rétablies. C'est pour ça qu'on aurait besoin d'un bon flaire... » **Le regard de Frejaa ainsi que celui d'Idalype se tourna vers le DragonSlayers d'argent. Ce dernier fit mine d'avoir rien entendu, pour ensuite se retourner vivement vers les deux jeunes femmes et froncer les sourcils.

**« _Je suppose que ça veut dire que je dois rester ? N'est-ce pas ? »** Demanda-t-il légèrement dégouté.

_**~PDV Lexy~**_

Nous sortîmes du Platoon, je tenais le papier dans la main. Je le reniflai une bonne fois pour ensuite prendre la direction de la ville de Cluver. Alors que nous étions dans la forêt la plus proche d'Orks, l'odeur devint plus forte. Il était dans le coin... Mais il y avait une odeur de chocolat et de caramel, ainsi qu'une autre d'épice, une autre de reptile. Et enfin celle que je connaissais le plus une odeur de menthe fraîche. Je fis geste à mes amis de s'arrêter ce qu'ils exécutèrent.

**« _Il est pas loin. »** Annonçais-je sans me retourner.

Au moment où je terminai, j'entendis quatre rires sarcastiques. Trois masculins et un féminin. Derrière l'ombre et les arbres de foret apparu trois silhouette. L'obscurité s'éloigna pour laisser place à la lumière qui éclaira nos inconnus.

Une première personne se montra. Il n'était pas très grand ou plutôt pas très vieux. Avait les cheveux noirs et courts en brosse vers l'arrière. Il était habillé simplement d'un tee-shirt marron et un pantalon blanc avec des poches sur les côtés. Il avait une petite bague au pouce gauche de couleur noir et rouge foncé. Je sentis que c'était un objet magique.

**« _ Tient... regardez ça,** commença le jeune**, une bande de mage officielle de Fairy Tail vient nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. »**

**« _Rassure-toi Drift,** débuta la voix féminine, **ils n'auront pas le temps de nous toucher qu'ils seront par terre. »** A la fin de cette phrase, une ombre de femme sorti à son tour de la noirceur des arbres. Une femme aux cheveux blanc et très long apparue, elle avait une robe ayant un grand décolleté entièrement faite de rose saumon et de blanc. Elle avait dans ses longs cheveux ondulés un petit nœud rose également. Elle portait un collier en argent avec comme pendentif une perle assez imposante rouge foncé et noire aussi.

**« _Yutah, Drift il ne faut jamais sous-estimer son adversaire. »** Annonça une troisième voix.

Lui aussi sortit de l'ombre. Il avait des cheveux rouge bordeaux et un sourire affreux. Il avait un pantalon noir et un long manteau blanc_ (style Grey)_. Il portait lui aussi un bijou semblable aux deux précédents. A son poignet gauche, il y avait une chaine avec d'épais maillons et un petit pendentif qui y pendait. Il avait les mêmes couleurs que les autres.

**« _Même si il sont nul, il ne faut pas le dire. » **Continua –t-il.

**« _Héhé, ne soit pas impressionnait par les fées Vipe, elles sont minables. »** Acheva une autre voix et suivi d'un rire diabolique. La dernière silhouette sortit de l'ombre à son tour. Il se tenait devant moi, il était là. Ce mec. J'allais lui faire sa fête ! Le mec qui avait fait du mal à mes amis, celui que je soupçonnais d'avoir enlevait nos parents. Ce tenais devant moi avec ses cheveux dorés et ses yeux bruns. Il avait une veste à capuche noir et pantalon rouge sombre et une énorme bague noire et rouge à l'index droit. Son bijou dégageait une plus puissante magie que les autres.

**« _Hey Gin,** commença la femme**, ****c'est qui que t'a laminé ? »**

**« _C'est elle,** répondit-il en me pointant du doigt**, apparemment les deux sœurs ne sont pas là, je les ai bien amochées aussi. »** Ricana-t-il.

**« _Enflure... » **Chuchotais-je

**« _Hein ? T'a dit quelque chose chérie ? »** Se moqua ''Gin''.

L'aura que j'avais il y a quelques heures auparavant, je la retrouvais à ce moment même. Je baissai la tête, serra les poings et la mâchoire pour ne pas lui exploser sa face maintenant.

**« _Tu ne réponds pas ? Ca ne devait pas avoir grande importance alors... Oups, excusez-nous on ne s'est pas présenté. » **Développa Gin.

**« _Nous somme : la nouvelle Oracion Seis, nous suivons les traces de nos parents. »** Termina Yutah avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

**« _Oracion Seis ? »** S'interrogea Stone.

J'étais figée, mon corps ne répondait plus. Il réalisa au moment où je vis Idalype s'élancer sur Gin afin de lui donner un coup de genou dans le ventre ce qui le fit plier en deux.

**« _ Enfoooiréé ! »** Hurla Ida'.

Vipe se précipita vers la fille Eucliffe, enroula ses bras autour des siens afin qu'elle ne bouge plus. Le chef des Oracion Seis (Gin) se redressa doucement. Toujours son sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

**« _ Idalype Eucliffe c'est ça ? T'a le même caractère que ta mère. Enragée, Inconsciente, intéressante, mignonne et j'en passe. »**

Alors que j'allais venir aider mon amies à se sortir des griffes des ennemis, Yutah et Drift se mit en travers de mon chemin. L'adversaire aux cheveux blanc lança un léger sort ce qui me fit tituber moi, et mes amis. Je tombai suivis de mes coéquipiers. Un sort de sommeil. Avant de m'évanouir, j'entendis la prisonnière hurler nos prénoms ! Ils disparurent tous, en emmenant notre amies avec eux. Les bâtards, ils voulaient vraiment la guerre ? Dans ce cas, que la fête commence.

_**~PDV Idalype~**_

Gin fit un geste avec son bras droit et nous disparûmes _**(Idalype + Les Oracion S.) **_ Derrière un nuage de fumée grise. Nous réapparûmes devant un bâtiment gigantesque fait de pierres blanches. Nous entrâmes dans cette résidence appartenant apparemment aux Oracion Seis. Nous traversâmes un long couloir lugubre. Pour ensuite nous engager dans une espèce de tunnel arrondis. Ils étaient vraiment bizarres dans cette guilde. Nous arrivâmes dans une très grande salle plus sombre que les le reste. Gin claqua des doigts ce qui fit apparaitre une sorte de socle sur un côté de la pièce. Vipe m'accrocha sur ce support. Il m'entoura avec une barre des barres de fers qui a première vue annulées toutes magie. Apres que le mage aux cheveux bordeaux en batailles m'est attaché il recula pour se mettre à présent derrière Gin. Ce dernier me souris et je lui envoyai un regard noir. Il ricana.

Il ouvra ses bras tel un oiseau et les lumières s'allumèrent. Je vis, là devant moi...Ils étaient tous là, pris dans des espèces de capsules de verres. Ils flottaient dans un liquide de couleurs vertes. Étaient-ils morts ? Ou en vie ? C'est ce que je voulais savoir. Les larmes dévalaient mes joues, de joies de les voir mais de tristesse de les voir dans cet état.

**« _Ne t'inquiète pas fillette, ils sont en vie. Mais plus pour longtemps. Tu vois cette bague ? Elle contient leurs âmes, Yutah, Vipe et Drift en porte eux aussi. Si tu regardes bien, tu peux voir un liquide verdâtre. Ça sert comme un conservateur. Leur corps aurait déjà périt sans cette substance. »** Il tendit la main droite. Je ne voulais pas le regardait. Je voulais partir, courir vers eux, pour les sauver, mais si je cassais cette enveloppe de verre, ça serait la fin pour eux. Que devais-je faire ? Déclic ! Les bijoux ! Il fallait les détruire.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

_**~-Fin du chapitre 4-~**_

_Voilii voilouu_

_Encore un mercii Zoo'_

_Petite précision pour les enfants des Oracion Seis :_

_Gin = C'est le fils de Midnight. On ne connait pas sa mère. Elle devait avoir les cheveux dorés et les yeux brun car ceux de son père ne sont pas du tout comme ça :P_

_Yutah = C'est la fille d'Angel. J'ai pas vraiment trop de truc à dire sur elle ^^_

_Vipe = C'est le fils de Cobra. Son prénom en entier c'est Vipère mais il préfère qu'on l'appelle Vipe._

_Drift = C'est le fils de Racer. Je n'ai pas trop de trucs à dire sur lui non plus xD_

_Pour les magies, vous connaissez déjà à peu près celle de Gin, mais pour les autres vous verrez dans les prochains chapitres )_

_Si vous ne comprenez paas quelques choses, (Style : Descriptions, une tournure de phrase...etc) Dites le moi é_è_

_Sur ce, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. A biientôt 3_

_Nash'._


	6. Retrouvailles et Début

_**Fairy Tail, Next Génération !**_

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

_**Excusez-moi pour le retard...J'avais mes cours est autre problèmes. Enfin bref, voilà la suite :)**_

_**Une personne m'as dit en MP que je n'avais pas précisé les tatouages et je pense mettre des liens pour vous montrer a quoi ils ressemblent tous. Le résultat n'est pas fameux parce que c'est du coloriage au Paint mais ca vous donnera une petite idée ... Rectification, je n'avais pas précisé où ils se trouvaient. Je le dirais à la fin de ce chapitre. Sur ce bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas :)**_

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

_**Chapitre 5 : Retrouvailles et Début.**_

**~PDV Lexy~**

Il faisait nuit quand je me réveillai...Doucement. J'avais un mal de crâne atroce et les jambes lourdes. Je réussi quand même à me mettre sur pattes tout en m'appuyant sur un arbre à ma potée pour éviter toute chutes. Malgré l'obscurité je perçus mes camarades également allongés sur le sol en terre. Je m'assis sur u rocher se trouvant à proximité de mon arbre et je cogitai quelques brefs minutes. Il me fallait... Un objet, un vêtement, quelque chose... Une odeur ! Alors voyons voir... Hum. L'autre psycho de Gin ? Naaan, son arôme était trop indistinct. La nana aux longs cheveux ? Je sentais rien ou peut-être trop. L'autre gamin ? Nan... Je ne sentais rien sur lui. Il me reste le serpent sur pattes... C'est pire ! Personne... Je devais commencer par quand même réveiller les autres.

**« _Stone, Sim', Kata' Redfox ! Réveillez-vous ! Il faut retrouver les Oracion Seis ! »**

Les 4 endormis se levèrent chacun leur tour se tenant la tête eux aussi.

**« _ Ou est Ida-** débuta Simon, **Idalype ! »** Je me retournai brusquement sur le fils Fernandez.

**« _Idalype... »** Mes yeux se posa sur la personne qui venait de chuchoter ce prénom. Stone. Il fixa ses chaussures noires, serra les poings et les dents. Attends... Idalype ! La voilà la solution, c'était l'odeur d'Idalype, son odeur de cerise !

**« _ Stone, dit moi est ce que tu as a quelque chose qui appartient à ta sœur par hasard ? »** Demandais-je.

**« _ Hum, il me semble que en partant du Platoon, elle m'a donnais son ruban a cheveux parce qu'elle n'avait pas de poche. »** Il avait fini cette phrase en fouillant les poches de son pantalon gris et de son gilet bleu. Du vêtement bleuté un petit morceau de tissu kaki clair et blanc.

**« _Parfait ! »** Dis-je en lui arrachant presque le bandeau des mains.

Je le renifla juste quelque secondes seulement et partit en direction de Magnolia. Nous marchâmes pendant bie heures. Dans la nuit. Vu la disposition des étoiles et la couleur du ciel, il devait être vers 3h31 du matin. Comme quoi être la fille d'une constella-truc pouvait me servir ! Nous arrivâmes dans une petite ville précédant Magnolia. Nyû il me semble. L'odeur s'intensifia quand nous nous rapprochâmes de la forêt du village. Avant dans la cité, je nous orientâmes dans un petit chemin de terre blanche. Alors, je me concentrai davantage et je m'arrêtai. Le reste du groupe firent la même chose.

**«_Que se passe-t-il Dragnir ?** » Demanda Yumitaka.

**« _Chût. »** Dis-je en plissant les yeux en direction d'un rocher intriguant. Je m'avançai doucement mais prudemment. Arrivée a la chose qui m'attirait l'œil, je mis ma main sur ce caillou. A ma grande surprise ma main s'enfonça dans le rocher. Je la retira d'un coup sec. Stone me rejoignis suivi de Katarina.

**« _Tout va bien ? »** m'interrogea le light Maker.

Sans lui répondre, je pris une branche plutôt imposante et je la jeta sur la pierre. Le morceau de bois, disparut.

**« _C'est quoi ce délire ?! »** Hurla Kata.

**« _C'est une pierre de téléportation, **intervint Yumi, **j'ai lu un bouquin sur ce genre d'objets. Ils valent une fortune mais sont très efficace. »**

**« _Gin ? » **

**« _A tous les coups. La téléportation c'est son domaine. »** Répondis-je.

**« _Bien, ça nous donne une idée clair ou il faut aller. Non ?** » Ricana Simon.

**« _Exacte, c'est pour ça que tu vas y aller en premier. **» Le taquina Stone en faisant semblant de le pousser.

**« _Eh ! »**

**« _Arrêtez ! Bande de sales gosses ! »** Ordonna La fille Fernandez

**« _Bon on fait quoi ? On y va ou on attend qu'il neige ? »** S'impatienta Yumi.

**« On y va ! »** Hurlais-je en ''Sautant dans le rocher.''

Le voyage dura une dizaine de secondes.

J'atterrissai dans un coin plutôt paumé qui ressemblais a une sortie de forêt. A ma gauche, des arbres, et des buissons. A ma droite la branche que j'avais balançais il y a quelques minutes de ça. Et devant moi... Un bâtiment gigantesque construit de pierres blanches. 5 minutes après, mes coéquipiers me rejoignirent. Bien évidemment Yumi et Simon les boulets du lot 'écrasèrent vulgairement sur le sol en terre. Katarina, Stone et moi moi-même examinâmes la résidence. Quand le fils Fernandez se releva et nous firent remarquer que en gros, il y avait l'emblème des Oracion Seis.

**« _C'est ici. »** Je me dirigeai alors vers une porte noire mais une pression au niveau de mon poignet m'empêchée d'avancer. Je tournai mon regard vers l'entrave. Je vis une main recouverte par un ruban blanc et kaki. Stone.

**« _Lâche moi. Immédiatement. »**

**« _Attends. »** Rétorqua-t-il en resserrant son étreinte

**« _Huhn ? »**

**« _Je vais y aller. Seul. »**

Je me retournai entièrement vers mon ami.

**« _ Et parce que tu penses que je vais e laisser y aller t'éclater ? Et nous on t'attendrait comme des incapables ? »** Après avoir dit ses phrases je mis mes mains sur ses épaules et je lui adressai un grand sourire.

**« _ Je sais que tu ne le fera pas, mais laisse-moi te dire quelque chose. »** Il se rapprocha de mon oreille et chuchota une petite phrase qui me fit rougir et sourire bêtement. J'entendis de mon autre oreille une moquerie... Simon. Katrina s'empressa de lui donner une claque derrière la tête. Il ronchonna et mis ses main dans ses poches.

On se tenait à présent devant la porte du bâtiment qui ressemblait a du métal. Le problème... Il y avait pas de poignée mais une serrure sur cette fichue porte !

**« _Quelqu'un a une idée ? »** Demanda Stone.

**« _Hum, oui** commença Simon**, je propose qu'on dorme sur les lieux et on attend le lever du soleil pour réfléchir à ce problème. »**

**« _Je suis pour une fois d'accord avec toi Simon, il est vrai qu'on voit comme a travers une pelle alors on ferait mieux de se reposer un peu. »** Termina Yumi.

**« _Bonne nuit tout le monde alors ! »** Annonçais-je.

**« _Bonne nuit Lexy ! »** Me répondirent-ils tous en même temps.

Les Fernandez s'installèrent contre un chêne pour dormir, Redfox se cacha dans des buissons et Stone lui étais du coté de Simon et Kata. Et moi... De l'autre côté du chemin. Seule. Je m'appuya sur un rocher, mais ce dernier n'était vraiment pas confortable et froid. Je me laissa alors glisser le long du caillou pour me retrouver la tête dans l'herbe. Vraiment pas agréable.

1 heure plus tard, j'entendis des craquements de branchettes se rapprochées. J'ouvris les yeux. Une personne s'accroupissait près de moi. Il caressa mes cheveux et repartit. Avec une odeur de verdure, ça ne pouvait qu'être Stone. La nuit passa, je pus fermer l'œil à cause des crissements de bestioles et des moustiques qui me tournaient autour.

J'entendis de personnes se disputer au loin. Je me releva et orienta mon regard vers mes amis. Ses deux personnes étaient juste... Katarina et Yumitaka.

« _Pourquoi vous disputer ? Encore ? » Requérais-je.

La fille Redfox se tourna d'un coup sec et je pus voir sur visage... Pleins de plaques rouges ! Je pus m'empêcher d'émir un petit ricanement.

**« _Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? »** Interrogea Stone.

**« _ Ses buissons se trouve être une plante dont je suis allergique ! »**

**« _C'est pas si grave que ça. »** Approuva Simon.

**« _PAS SI GRAVE QUE CA ? **S'énerva la fille Redfox, **EST-CE QUE TU SAIS CE QUE CA FAIT LES ALLERGIES CHEZ LES MAGES ? »**

**« _Bah...Euh non. »**

**« _Ca leurs retire leurs pouvoir pendant un moment. » **Répondis-je.

**« _Exactement ! »**

**« _Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que vous feriez sans moi. »** Continua Katarina.

La mage aux cheveux bleu, s'avança vers Yumi' et fit quelques petits mouvements circulaires avec sa main au niveau de la figure de sa coéquipière. Les plaques qui dérangeaient tant la mage aux miroirs disparurent en 2 secondes.

**« _Bon, maintenant que madame va mieux, on peut y aller ? » **Demandais-je.

**« _Roh ça va hein ! »**

Nous étions devant la porte quand Stone eu une lueur d'espoir.

**« _ Poussez-vous, je vais examiner cette serrure. »**

**« _Parce que tu crois que tu vas changer quelque chose ? »** Se moqua Simon.

**« _Hum, Simon, je suis un Light Maker. Il me suffit de regarder le problème pour trouver la solution. » **

**« _Pff, frimeur. »** Marmonna le fils Fernandez.

Comme l'avait dit M. Eucliffe, il observa l'obstacle et fit apparaitre une clé qui brillé mais malgré ça solide. Il l'inséra dans le petit trou et la tourna vers la droite. Un « clic ! » résonna. Il suffisait maintenant de pousser la porte pour retrouver tout le monde. Enfin c'est à ce quoi je pensais. Et malheureusement, nous ne découvrîmes pas directement nos proches. Juste une grande salle noire. Avec quelques torches par ci par là.

**« _C'est quoi son problème a celui-là encore !? Ils commencent à me taper sur les nerfs ! » **M'impatientais-je en tapant des pieds.

Nous entendîmes un craquement de plancher. Il se rapprochait, de plus en plus. Une voix sinistre nous accueille :

**« _Bonjour, les fées. Je suis heureux que vous nous ayez retrouvés ! »**

**« _Gin... ? »** Murmura Kata.

**« _Lui-même. »**. A ses côtés, se trouvaient Yutah, Vipe et Drift.

**« _Nous sommes seulement des projections**, ricana la femme aux cheveux blancs, **nos vraies personnalités sont plus loin dans la tour. Dépêchez-vous ou ce sera fini pour elle.** » Elle avait prononcé cette phrase en montrant de sa main droite recouverte d'un gant de couleur saumon, Idalype. Accrochée par des chaînes. Sans attendre, nous courûmes vers un tunnel tout aussi sombre. Nous arrivâmes dans une galerie plus sombre et de plus en plus étroite. Puis elle s'élargisse de nouveau. Et accentua une pièce 2 fois plus grande que la précédente.

**« _Dites-moi vous en avez mis du temps.** » Se moqua Vipe.

**« _Je suis d'accord Vipe, ils sont très lent a la course, j'ose imaginer en combat. **» Rétorqua Drift.

**« _Les gars, il ne faut pas sous-estimer**, pouffa la seule femme**, tenez par exemples lui, elle pointa Stone du doigt, sa magie est l'une des plus rare. La magie des light Maker. »**

**« _C'est pas parce qu'il a une magie rare qu'il sait s'en servir ! »** Rétorqua narquoisement le fils de Racer.

**« _Tu veux tester gamin !? »** S'énerva Stone.

**« _Quand tu veux ! »** Provoqua-t-il.

**« _Stone ! Attends. Gin, ou sont-ils ? »** Les coupais-je ?

**« _Voilà la gamine, mais les parents il faudra vous battre pour les voir. »**

**«_Enflure. »** Marmonnais-je

**« _Une chose capitale à savoir**, débuta Yutah, **ce qui les maintient en vie et une substance verte. Le problème c'est que cette matière est reliée aux héritiers au moment où il pénètre dans la tour. Donc vous. »**

**« _Ça veut dire que... Si un de nous meurt ou est gravement blessé, ils ressentiront nos souffrances ? »** S'informa Katarina

**« _Et vice versa. »**

**« _C'est un sort de lien. Un coup de lâche, encore !»** Cria Yumitaka.

**« _Dans ce cas, on se battra, pour eux et pour la guilde ! »** Vociférais-je.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

• FIN DU CHAPITRE 5 ! •

Donc ? Verdict ? :D

_Comme promis : _

_**Leurs tatouages ? De quelles couleurs sont-ils ? Ou sont-ils ?**_

_Lexy : Vous voyez celui de Luxus ? Bah, le sien est au même endroit. Blanc._

_Stone : Je ne sais pas trop en fait xD Vous avez des idées, je les accueille bras ouverts ! Il sera noir le sien_

_Katarina : Comme sa mère. Rouge-rose_

_Simon : Comme Grey,Noir_

_Idalype : Sous le bras droit. Kaki_

_Lynn : Comme Evergreen je pense, je ne sais pas trop. Bleu Foncé._

_Gretta : Sois sur la cheville sois sur le poignet gauche. Sachant qu'il sera Vert clair ( vous préférez ou ?)_

_Frejaa : Omoplate droite. Doré_

_Yumi : Noir en bas du dos._

_Silver : En GROS, e, plein milieu du dos et Gris clair._

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

_**A quoi ils ressemblent ?**_

_Bah, j'aurai bien voulu le montrer, seulement je pensais qu'on pouvait mettre des liens sur l'histoire, mais apparemment on peut pas..._

_Toutes mes excuses, si vous avez une idées de comment je pourrais vous vous les montrez, dites moi !_

NASHII ~


	7. Combats et Conséquences

_**Fairy Tail, Next Génération !**_

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

Note de moi-même : Excusez-moi, je manque un peu d'inspiration ! Enfin, voici la suiite )

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

**« _Une chose capitale à savoir**, débuta Yutah, **ce qui les maintient en vie et une substance verte. Le problème c'est que cette matière est reliée aux héritiers au moment où il pénètre dans la tour. Donc vous. »**

**« _Ça veut dire que... Si un de nous meurt ou est gravement blessé, ils ressentiront nos souffrances ? »** S'informa Katarina

**« _Et vice versa. »**

**« _C'est un sort de lien. Un coup de lâche, encore !»** Cria Yumitaka.

**« _Dans ce cas, on se battra, pour eux et pour la guilde ! »** Vociférais-je.

_**Chapitre 6 : Combats et Conséquences.**_

_**~.PDV Lexy.~**_

Gin s'avança lentement les mains dans les poches de son manteau blanc de soie. Ses ''Sbires'' étaient près à combattre également.

**« _Et pourquoi, ne pas discuter ? » **S'enquit Yutah.

Avant d'avoir une réponse Yumitaka se jeta sur Vipe, qui invoqua un serpent noir avec des taches jaunes. Celle-ci esquiva l'attaque du reptile en lui lançant une attaque de sa magie rare : Celle des miroirs. Ces actions se répétèrent une... deux ... trois fois. Ils n'arrêtaient pas. Pendant ce temps, Simon et Drift avaient débuté un combat puissant également. Le fils Fernandez invoqua une épée de foudre et une autre de type air. Drift souhaitait apparemment surpasser son père, Racer. Après sa mort, il lui fit la promesse d'anéantir Fairy Tail, les seuls adversaires qu'ils n'avaient pas battus, eux, les Oracion Seis. Disons qu'ils ont pris la relève... Drift maitrise, la même magie que son défunt père. Celle de la vitesse d'où le prénom de Drift. (Un pseudonyme qui veut dire « Déraper » en anglais. Son vrai prénom et Grimbert)

Par la pensée, Katarina encouragea Simon. Seulement celle-ci n'avait pas remarqué la présence derrière elle. Elle s'en rendit compte après avoir pris un coup dans le dos. La fille Fernandez se releva péniblement et elle lança un regard de criminel à son adversaire qui n'était d'autre que Yutah. La fille d'Angel.

**« _Katarina Kagura Fernandez. La fille de Titania et Jellal. Incroyable ! Tu dégages une puissance magique énorme en revanche. »** Raconta l'ennemie.

**« _J'vais te faire la peau à toi et à tes potes. »** Rétorqua mon amie.

**« _Rahlala, pourquoi tant de haine dans une si petite citation ? »** Répondit-elle.

Kata, attacha ses longs cheveux bleus en une queue de cheval, ce qui fit ressortir son unique mèche rouge. Elle releva la tête quelques secondes après.

**« _Etrange... pourquoi je ne ressens aucune puissance magique ? »**

**« _Elle est peut-être... Invisible. »** La femme des Oracion avait prononcé ses derniers mots en ricanant. Puis elle disparut. Elle était imperceptible certes, mais toujours présente malgré cela.

**« _Je suis là ! »** Ria-t-elle.

**« _Tu es lâche ! »  
« _Moi lâche ?** La femme aux cheveux blancs réapparaisse derrière mon amies et lui lança un sort curieux.** Bulles Douloureuses ! »** Attaqua Yutah.

Des bulles ? C'était pour moi la première fois que je voyais ce style de magie. Des bulles ?! Lorsque que les fameuses bulles de Yutah atteignirent Katarina, je vis son visage se crisper puis un hurlement de souffrance en suivit.

**« _Avoue ! Que ça te fais horriblement mal ! »** Ordonna Yutah.

Je ne pus pas voir la suite de ce combat... Il en restait un. Un seul. Gin. Ou Brain 3. Nous étions deux face à lui. Stone et Moi. _(Nda : Vous voyez la magie du fouet étoilé de Lucy ? Bah les attaques sont : Hurlement, Ailes, Serres, et Supplice du dragon Stellaire ressemble à ça. Je ne sais pas si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Au pire dites le moi ! D)_

Il ne restait que lui. Gin fils de Midnight et Petit-Fils de Brain 1. Il décida enfin sortir les mains des poches de son manteau blanc pour ensuite enlever ce dernier et le déposer sur le coter. Il était à présent en T-Shirt noir et rouge foncé.

**« _J'ai en face de moi 2 bon adversaires, Stone Eucliffe : Qui est le portrait craché de son père et brun/châtain. Le même regard, les mêmes traits de visages, les mêmes expressions ! Tout pareil. Ta sœur, Idalype elle ressemble plus à sa mère, niveau physique et caractère. Mais j'ai aussi ma très chère Lexy Dragnir face à moi : Toi tu as l'apparence de ta mère et le caractère de ton père. Pour la magie, contrairement à Natsu, tu réfléchis avant d'attaquer, comme Lucy. »**

**« _Tu parles trop Gin ! »** Cria Stone en jetant un sort du seul Light Maker du Royaume de Fiore.** « _Et toi tu es trop lent ! »** Rétorqua le fils de Midnight en lui envoyant ses sphères violettes ce qui le fit tomber à plat ventre.

**« _Stoooone ! »** Hurlais-je.

J'attaquai mon adversaire avec un Poing Stellaire et à ma grande surprise ainsi que celle de Gin, il fut touché. Un hurlement, coup de poing, coup de pieds...

**« _Là, je reconnais bien ton père, la persévérance et l'entêtement. Un truc des Dragnir ! Non ?! » **

**« _Nous sommes comme ça dans notre guilde... Plus on s'en prend à nous, plus l'ennemi dérouille ! »**

« _Je vois... »

Il me jeta encore ses attaques violettes qui me touchaient difficilement malgré la vitesse et la précision du tireur, je pus en esquiver quelques-unes. Mais pas toutes. Pour preuve il doubla ses attaques et celles-ci me touchèrent de plein fouet. Je fus propulsée contre le mur le proche et je perdis connaissance.

_**~ PDV Stone. ~**_

Elle percuta le mur et ne se releva pas. Quelques grossièretés sortirent de ma bouche.

**« _ Alors Eucliffe, quand comptes-tu me montrer ta véritable force ? Ils sont bien mignon des marteau et tes lances mais ça ne suffira pas pour me battre, Vois-tu ? Alors ? Je vais attendre combien de temps pour que tu me révèles ta vraie force. Celle de l'unique Light Maker.** » Insista Gin.

**« _Tu y tiens tant que ça ? Très bien ! Epées de Lumières ! »** Deux armes lumineuses apparurent dans chacune de mes mains. J'enchainai les attaques ! Droite, gauche, droite. Ses habits étaient déchirés et coupé à certains endroits. Sa peau avait eu droit à quelques meurtrissures elle aussi. Mon amie se releva faiblement et agressa le fils de Midnight avec une de ses attaques. : Les Serres du Dragon Stellaire. L'ennemi valsa à l'autre bout de la pièce. Mais grâce à sa magie de téléportation, il revint au combat dans les 10 secondes qui suivaient.

**« _Joli. Mais il en faut plus pour me battre les mioches ! »** Se moqua-t-il. Suite à cette phrase de renfoncement, j'attaquai le chef des Oracion Seis avec des ''aigles'' de lumières. Et Lexy lia à mon agression un hurlement de sa magie. Il encaissa les conséquences.

_**~ PDV Katarina ~ **_

Des... Bulles ? C'est ridicule ! Je me fais battre par de simples bulles !

**« _Lève-toi mage de Fairy Tail ! » **Beugla Yutah.

**« _A vos ordres !** » Un coup de poing, un coup de pied, uppercut, coup de genou, coup de boule... Ses mouvements se répétèrent un grand nombre de fois, **« Météores ! »** Je décollai suivit par une trainée blanchâtre, je me déplaçai dans toute la salle si lugubre. J'allai vite. Très vite. Si vite qu'il était impossible à mes adversaires ainsi qu'à mes amis de me voir.

**« _Incroyable... »** Murmura Yutah.

**« _ Ca, c'est pour Gretta !** Je tapai mon adversaire une première fois, **Pour Lynn !** Une deuxième fois. **Pour moi et tout Fairy Taaaaaail ! »** Finissais-je en hurlant.

Je percutai la femme des Oracion, qui renversa Drift dans la foulée.

**« _Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu fous Yutah ? » **S'exclama-t-il.

« _Excuse-moi ? Drift. Toi ! Elle se retourna vers moi. Tu vas me le payer ! BULLE D'INVISBILITE ! » Elle disparut. Encore.

**« _Ne te fais pas avoir par cette morveuse. »** Acheva Drift

**«_T'inquiète pas. Apres tout je suis la fille d'un ange, non ? »** Rêvassa la voix de la fille d'Angel.

**« _T'es complètement à l'ouest ma pauvre. »** Affirmai-je.

**« _A l'ouest ? Sale Gamine ! » **Elle frappa mon flanc droit avec ses bulles de malheurs.

_**~ PDV Yumitaka ~ **_

**« _Tu ne te débrouilles pas si mal, Redfox,** commenta Viper en enchainant par l'invocation d'un serpent rouge vif, avec une moustache ( ?) Noire, **Bloody Snake, viens à moi ! »** Cria-t-il.

Attendez. Bloody? Blood c'est sang non? Il faut que je garde mes distances alors. Si ce serpent a un rapport avec le sang, c'est forcément pour l'aspirer et devenir ainsi plus fort.

**« _Je t'interdis de m'appeler Redfox ! Seule la famille Dreyar et Dragnir sont autorisé ! »** Répondis-je un peu tard.

**« _Tu me rappelles beaucoup ta mère toi. Sauf que ta mère était plus douce. En fait, tu es comme ton père. Redfox. »** Il insista sur mon nom de famille. Je serai les dents.

**« _Tu commences à me gonfler ! Miroirs du Temps : Absorption !** _(NDA : La magie des miroirs du temps est une magie perdue. Elle consiste à absorber les créatures invoquées par un adversaire, pour les faire sortir ensuite dans un combat suivant [Magie inventée ! J'en suis plutôt fière ! *Q* ] )_

**« _C'est le 4° serpent que tu fais disparaitre. Je n'ai d'autre choix que de sortir le grand jeu**. Grogna-t-il. **Je t'appelle toi, ami de mes défunts parents. Viens à moi CUBELIOS ! » **Derrière un nuage de poussière, un serpent aux yeux verts apparut.

**« _Cubélios ? »** M'interrogeais-je.

**« _Oui. Cubélios »** Ricana-t-il en caressant son reptile.

_**~ PDV Simon ~ **_

Drift venait de se faire bousculer par la nana aux cheveux rose. Pendant ce moment d'inattention j'invoquai une épée de type feu dans une main et une autre de type air dans l'autre. Avec mes deux armes, je me jetai sur l'ennemi et lui coupa la joue droite. Il fut également égratigné un peu partout sur le corps. Il me lança un sale regard. Du genre : refait ca et je te démonte.

**« _Maxi Speed ! »** S'écria mon adversaire.

Il allait trop vite. Comment j'allais faire pour le vaincre moi ?

« **_Je suis là ! »** Il me tapa dans la hanche gauche. **« _Bah alors morveux ? Ça fait mal peut-être ? »** Il me frappa dans le genou. Je grimaçai, et encaissai les coups sournois de mon opposant. Me tenant la hanche, je réfléchissais a comment l'abattre. Il fallait le stopper. Le freiner. Et ensuite, cogner. Alors, je le suivi des yeux.

**« _ MAINTENANT ! **» Criai-je. Je plaçai mes épées devant moi pour qu'elles représentent une croix. Celles-ci s'illuminèrent et une tornade de feu jaillit. Ill fut envoyé haut. Très haut. Je retirai mes armes d'éléments et Drift s'écrasa vulgairement sur le sol en pierre.

_**~ PDV Katarina ~**_

**« _Bah alors, c'est ça la force de la fille de la reine des fées ? Titania. Ce n'est pas très glorieux tout ça. »** Rigola Yutah.

**« _Ne parle pas de ma mère sale garce ! »** Rétorquai-je vivement.

Je suis faible. Trop faible. Mon adversaire est encore invisible, et je suis presque à court de magie a force de frapper dans le vide afin de détecter l'ennemie.

_**~ PDV Stone ~**_

Pendant que Lexy se battait avec Gin, je réfléchissais à un moyen de libérer Idalype, pour qu'elle aille aider Kata, qui était en difficultés à première vue. Elle était d'ailleurs bien accrochée avec toutes ses chaines et ses barres de fers.

**« _Arrête de la regardée gamin. Si je ne suis pas vaincu, alors elle restera là-haut. »** Mon regard ce retourna ver l'homme qui venait de prononcer cette phrase. Il tenait d'une main ma coéquipière par la gorge. Elle ne bougeait pas.

**« _Je pense que c'est fini pour elle. »** Annonça Gin, en la jetant comme un vulgaire tissu.

**« _Lexy ! »** M'écriai-je en me précipitant sur mon amie.

**« _Nan, nan, nan Stone Eucliffe. ****Ta magie est unique. Je veux voir ta vrai puissance."** Il m'avait lançait une de ses Sphères pour m'empecher de m'approcher de ma coéquipière. Il me cherche ! Et bien il va me trouver ce batard.

**« _Très bien... »** Dis-je avec mal en me relevant. Je plaquai mes mains au dessus de ma tête. Mis en retrait ma jambe gauche. Je fermai les poings et les abaissa à mon flanc droit pour les redescendre à ma jambe gauche. Je pointa alors mes 2 mains a present entierement ouverte. Mes bras formaient une sorte de croix _( NDA : En fait, c'est quasiment la même position que la Glace Absolue de Grey ^^) _une grosse et imposante lumière blanchâtre apparut.

**« _Ce sort... c'est... c'est pas un sort de Light Maker ! »** Bagaya Gin.

**« _Non, ce n'est pas un sort de Lignt Maker, mais un sort de DragonSlayer. »** Un rictus se dessina sur mes lèvres.

**« _Comment est-ce ... ? »** Paniqua-t-il.

Tout le monde, surpris avait cessé de se battre. Mes camarades a part Maître Luxus et Lexy n'étaient pas au courant. Je vis la fille Dragnir rigolé. Une bonne chose, elle avait rerpit connaissance.

**« _Une petite chose, cette attaque a les mêmes effets que Fairy Law de Maître Luxus. En gros ce sort ne touche que mes adversaire et non mes amis. »** Je terminai mon explcation avec un petit clin d'œil.

_**~PDV Gin~**_

Quel homme ! Il connaissait la magie des DragonSlayers et celle des Light Maker ! Incroyable !

_**~ PDV Stone ~**_

**« _Holy Ray ! »** Hurlai-je.

_(NDA : *STOP* Oui ! Je sais ! Le Holy Ray de Sting est une sorte de laser si je me souviens bien. Là c'est le même principe que Fairy Law de Makarof __**[Paix a Son Ame ! TôT]**__ et de Luxus.)_

La lumière éclata. Tous les membres d'Oracion Seis furent touchés. Is ne se relevèrent pas. Sauf Gin et Drift. Faut dire que malgré sa carrure, le fils de Racer était costaud. Leurs vêtements étaient en pièces.

**« _Impressionnant ! Vous tenez encore debout. » **Dis-je avec arrogance.

**« _Tu es très fort Stone Eucliffe. Tu as modifié les effets d'un sort de DragonSlayer pour en faire un sort du même genre que Fairy Law. C'est Surprenant. Seulement, tu n'es pas assez fort pour me battre ni moi, ni Drift et sa vitesse. »**

**« _Peut-être, mais deux ennemis sont déjà battus. »** Affirmai-je.

**« _Ne parle pas trop vite petit. » **Rétorqua Gin. En effet, mon attaque ne les avait quasiment rien fait. Yutah et l'autre mec se relevèrent bien amochés mais ils tenaient quand même debout !

**« _C-comment ?! »** S'exclama Lexy.

**« _J'ai étais protégée par un mu de bulles fabriqué par Yutah.** » Expliqua Vipe.

J'étais à court de magie cette dernière attaque m'avait vidé. Mais malgré les combats reprirent. Lexy tenta à nouveau de se relever mais fut également à nouveau propulsé (NDA : Lawl ! :D)

Yumi était faible, Simon sans magie et Kata carrément inconsciente. Mais la fille Dragnir avait du cran, elle se releva encore. Cette fois-ci elle se mit juste à genou.

_**~ PDV Lexy ~**_

Un simple hurlement pourrait les affaiblir temporairement. Et on aurait un avantage. Pendant que Stone se battait avec Gin. Je rampai vers une cible la plus proche. Yutah. Non. Je n'allais pas faire un hurlement. J'ai une meilleure idée.

**« _Sou-souffle du Dra-dragon Stéllai-re ! »**

Et hop ! Yutah K.O. ! Yattaaaa !

Je décidai alors de répéter cette attaque 2 fois de plus pour mettre Drift et Vipe à terre également.

**« _Lexy !? »** S'écria Simon enthousiaste

**« _Comment as-tu pu battre Yutah aussi facilement ?! »** S'étonna Gin.

**« _Je pense que c'est parce que je suis la plus forte. Nan ? »** Rétorquai-je avec un sourire narquois tout en me relevant.

Il sera les dents prit par le rage.

**« _Tu as peut-être vaincu mes Sbires, mais moi je suis toujours là ! »** Répondit-il.

**« _Ne t'en fais pas, je compte bien t'achever toi aussi ! »** Ripostai-je.

**« _Alors, ça sera un combat entre nous deux. Ma très chère Dragnir. »**

**« _Bien. Ça me va. Stone, Sim,' Kata, Redfox. Une chose. N'intervenez pas ! Pigez ? » **Ils hochèrent la tête.

**« _Abandonne gamine, tu tiens à peine debout... »** Se moqua-t-il.

Alors, il commença à me lancer ses Sphères qui me brulèrent, et électrisèrent.

**« _Tant que je serai en vie, je ferais de mon mieux pour les sauver. » **Dis-je en me redressant une énième fois. Il fronça les sourcils et plissèrent ses yeux.

**« _Comme tu le souhaites,** il se téléporta donc, derrière moi et me mit un coup de pied dans les reins**, Cette fois Lexy, tu ne te relèveras pas si tu es intelligente. »**

_**~PDV Simon~**_

Malgré les remarques de Gin, Lexy se leva encore et encore. Cette fille avait une détermination inimaginable !

Elle tourna la tête vers nous et nous adressa un sourire amical.

**« _Je vous protègerais... »** Chuchota-t-elle.

_**~PDV Lexy~**_

J'avais les bras lourd, les jambes tremblantes et la tête baissée. Cette fois, il fallait que ce combat prenne fin. Je me redressai entièrement et m'avançai comme je le pouvais vers mon pire ennemi, une aura blanche me couvrait.

**« _Tu t'en ai pris a Fairy Tail.. »** j'évitai une de ses sphères

**« _La ferme gamine et rends toi sans faire d'histoire. »**

**« _A Gretta... »** J'esquivai encore une boule violette.

**« _Tais-toi ! »**

**« _ A Lynn... »**

**« _ Et à nos parents ! »**

**« _Taaaais-tooooi ! » **Il me lança une espèce de laser toujours de couleur violette que j'esquivai de justesse en baissa ma tête vers la droite. Mes cheveux y passèrent, son attaque m'avait coupait les cheveux. J'avais à présent une coupe au carré au niveau des épaules mais je continuais à avancer vers lui.

**« _Tu ne mérites même pas de nous parler ou même de nous regarder et c'est pour ça que je vais t'achever, toi Gin. »**

**« _Pfouuu toi ? M'achever est-ce une blague ? »** Ricana-t-il.

4 mètres. Je devais être à environ 4 mètres de lui.

« _ Il y a juste une petit soucis, je vais t'exterminer avant ! » Suite a ses mots, il pointa ses deux mains vers moi. Puis, un cercle rouge et deuxième noir, se formèrent.

**« _Les Amis... Je suis désolée... »**

**« _Death Circles. »** Lança-t-il calmement. **« _S'en ai fini de la famille Dragnir... »**

_*** Flash-Back * (ils ont entre 7 et 10 ans)**_

_**Simon : Lexy, Lexy ! Tu viens jouer avec moi ?**_

_**Stone : Pfouuu n'importe quoi ! C'est avec moi qu'elle va jouer !**_

_**Simon : Ah ouais ?**_

_**Stone : Ouais ! **_

_**Lexy : Eh ! Stop ! **__**Je ne vais pas jouer avec vous ! Ni toi Simon ! Ni toi Stone ! Je vais aller jouer avec Katarina et Frejaa et Idalype ! Vu ?!**_

_**Simon : Mais... Lexy...**_

_**Sotne : Pfouuu Bravo Gros naz' elle est partit maintenant a caus' de toi !**_

_**Simon : Tu veux te battrais ?!**_

_**Stone : Quand tu veux !**_

_*** Fin du Flash-Back ***_

Je fermai les yeux e sourira. Je vis ses deux ses deux cercles m'arriver droit dessus. Je tombai à genou et j'attendis le choc. Au loin, j'entendis mes amis hurler et pleurer mon prénom. Même Redfox pleurait. Mais il y avait aussi la voix d'Idalype. Mais comme l'avait dit Gin, c'était fini pour moi et mes parents. Alors, c'est comme ça que j'allais mourir ? C'est comme ça que mes parents allaient mourir ? Tss... C'est pathétique. J'attendais... Mais le coup n'arrivait pas. Je décidai de relevait la tête pour voir ou il en était seulement... je vis...

_**FIN DU CHAPITRE 6 !**_

Je crois que je me déteste ! 0

Ça doit être chiant pour vous de lire et tout et la paaaf ! Fin du chapitre ! :o

Mais je compte poster le chapitre 7 bientôt ! Dès que je l'aurais tapé à l'ordi TT-TT

Une chose, vous pensez que c'est qui qui a protégé Lexy ? :O

Sur ce, Bisouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus mes lapinouuus ! (Mode surnoms des lecteurs : On !)


End file.
